Método de distracción
by NatssY
Summary: Una joven Lisa Cuddy sufre una pérdida y sus amigos intentan buscar la manera perfecta de distraerla. Michigan.


**Disclaimer:** House y Cuddy pertenecen a la Fox, David Shore and cia (por suerte, porque no sabría que hacer con ellos xD). Pet, Anne Balten y Jack salieron de mi cabeza y son, en esta historia, tres amigos comunes de House y Cuddy en la universidad.

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Spoilers: **no hay. Michigan.

**Resumen:** Una joven Lisa Cuddy sufre una pérdida y sus amigos intentan buscar la manera perfecta de distraerla.

**Comentarios:** Junta una noche de insomnio y a Manolo García en el mp4 y saldrá esto. No es que adore como me quedó, pero me encanta tanto cuando me sale una idea del tirón que... xDD

**Dedicatorias:** Me encanta matar gente. Desde que hace años decidimos matar al padre de Cuddy, no hago más que pensar en asesinatos xD Porque ellas me inculcaron la devoción hacia la muerte... Putens, Kim... Todo vuestro.

.

NatY

_**Método de distracción.**_

Llevaban 15 minutos en el salón intentando consolarla. Pet estaba sentado justo a su lado mientras la agarraba de la mano y Jack y Anne estaban sentados en el sillón de al lado, mirándola con cara de comprensión. House estaba detrás de ella, de pie y observando la calle a través de la ventana.

-¿Estabais muy unidas, no? –le preguntó Jack.

-Vivíamos a dos calles la una de la otra e íbamos al mismo colegio, así que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas. Más que primas, éramos amigas –explicó. –No sé… Sabíamos que el cáncer estaba avanzado y que no iba a durar mucho, pero no contábamos con que… -tuvo que parar de hablar y respirar profundamente para no romper a llorar. Pet apretó más fuerte su mano y ella le correspondió con una mirada.

-Bueno –carraspeó Anne intentando ayudar-, ahora te toca sobreponerte. Seguramente tu prima no te querría ver así.

House bufó desde la ventana ante tal comentario.

-Hace dos días que… -se detuvo de nuevo Lisa. -Pero sé el tiempo lo cura todo –agregó, esperanzada. -Sólo necesito tiempo; encontrar la manera de dejar de pensar en ello por un minuto. Cuando lo consiga, estaré bien.

-Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras –sentenció Pet con aquella sonrisa tan suya. –Y estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Lo sé –agradeció mirándolos a todos.

Dejó a House el último, que al ver lo que ella estaba haciendo agachó la cabeza, agarró la chaqueta que tenía en el sofá y se fue sin decir ni palabra.

-¡Será…! ¡House! –le increpó Jack yendo detrás de él.

-Déjalo en paz –le pidió ella. –Sólo está haciendo lo que mejor se le da en estos casos: alejarse. Ya volverá. Siempre lo hace.

-Bueno –dijo Anne intentando omitir aquel suceso-, ¿qué podemos hacer para entretenerte? –preguntó dispuesta a hacerla olvidar.

'

'

3 días después…

A este paso la iban a volver loca. Sólo la dejaban sola para dormir. Habían ido al cine, visto películas en casa, salido de fiesta, recorrido todo el paseo, comido helados en pleno octubre y con 5 grados de temperatura e ido de compras; y aunque se lo había pasado bien –sobre todo de compras, para qué negarlo-, no habían conseguido su propósito.

En realidad, puede que se volviesen ellos locos antes…

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento mientras seguía moldeando la masa de las galletas que ella y Anne estaban haciendo.

-Anne, haz así –le pidió mientras hacía el gesto de limpiarse la cara. Ella la imitó sin saber que lo que estaba consiguiendo, era llenarse de harina. Lisa empezó a reírse justo cuando Pet entró.

-La masa se hace con las manos Balten, no con la cara –le comentó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella a saludarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que tengo algo? –preguntó mientras volvía a echarse las manos a la cara y se manchaba más.

-Vete a mirarte al espejo, anda –dijo Lisa sonriendo.

-¿Estoy llena de harina, verdad? –interrogó con cara de resignación.

Pet y ella asintieron y Anne se fue al baño a mirar las pintas que llevaba.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas? –curioseó Pet cuando Anne ya no estaba.

-Bien –respondió sin pensarlo.

-Mentirosa –le reprochó Pet sonriendo. -¿Has conseguido la regla del minuto?

-Casi, he llegado a los 50 segundos pero entonces llegaste tú y… –bromeó. –Un par de días más y como nueva. Dejad de preocuparos.

-Está bien –asintió-, lo intentaremos. ¿Estáis haciendo galletas? ¡Yo también quiero! –celebró.

-Tienes más masa en la despensa –señaló riéndose por tanto énfasis.

-Por cierto, tampoco es que tú estés muy limpia… -comentó señalándole la cara.

Pet fue hacia la despensa a por la masa mientras ella se acercó al fregadero. Pudo ver parte de su reflejo en el metal y comprobó que Pet no le había mentido; tenía harina por media cara. Se ató el pelo en una coleta alta para lavársela, pero justo cuando iba a abrir el grifo la puerta principal sonó. Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, supuso que era Jack.

-Jack, estamos haciendo galletas, ¿quieres tú también… -se detuvo al darse la vuelta y ver que el que acababa de entrar era House. –Hola –saludó sonriendo.

-Le he estado dando vueltas –comenzó él ignorando la bienvenida.

-¿A qué?

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –indagó al darse cuenta de las pintas que llevaba.

-Oh –sonrió al mirarse. –Anne se empeñó en hacer galletas.

-¿Encima de ti? –se mofó.

-¿Qué quieres, House? –demandó ante la broma.

-Eh… Sí, cierto. Le he estado dando vueltas.

-¿A qué?

-A cómo hacer que te despejaras durante al menos un minuto.

-Ah –dijo como única respuesta.

-Lo he pensado mucho, pero como no se me ocurría nada, pensé en lo que podría llegar a conseguirlo en mí.

-Ajá…

-Y le di vueltas y más vueltas y seguía sin ocurrírseme nada, hasta que me acordé de una cosa y…

-Y… -musitó invitándolo a seguir, al ver que él se había quedado callado.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre –murmuró acercándose a ella.

-¿El qué? –preguntó pegándose a la encimera al ver que él cada vez estaba más cerca.

-Esto –concretó, haciendo que quedasen a menos de dos centímetros.

Cuddy lo miró a los ojos temerosa justo en el mismo momento en el que recibió su aliento en la cara. Era aire caliente y olía a cerveza de la que siempre tomaban en el bar. House pegó completamente su cuerpo a ella e hizo que rozasen nariz con nariz, consiguiendo que ambos cerrasen los ojos con aquel gesto.

Ella llevó su mano al pecho de él y lo acarició un par de veces mientras él deslizaba la punta de los dedos por su brazo causando un agradable cosquilleo. Abrieron los ojos a la vez y sin distanciarse ni un milímetro sonrieron. Luego, House rozó sus labios; un roce suave, ligero y fugaz, y volvieron a chocar las narices en una especie de tanteo. La siguiente vez, fue Lisa la que acortó distancias para succionar su labio inferior. Y siguieron probando hasta que encontraron la clave y dejaron de rozar sus labios para besarlos.

Se olvidaron de Pet, que los observaba desde la despensa con una sonrisa y se olvidaron de Anne, que estaba apoyada en la puerta con los ojos como platos. Ignoraron el sonido de la bandeja de galletas cayendo al suelo y ensuciándolo todo e ignoraron el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los pasos que Jack consiguió dar hasta que Anne lo detuvo.

Se besaban. Y punto. Nada a su alrededor ni en su cabeza podía enturbiar aquel instante.

Nada, excepto ellos mismos.

Como si alguien los estuviese rebobinando, los besos pasaron a ser roces y los roces dieron paso a una distancia prudencial. Y aunque tenían los ojos abiertos y su campo de visión había aumentado, fueron incapaces de ver como Pet se volvía a esconder en la despensa o como Anne se llevaba a Jack de allí. Sólo tenían ojos para el otro.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió… -repitió House en un susurro.

Y ella se limitó a asentir, en señal de que le había parecido una buena idea.

-Yo… Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego –declaró, nervioso.

-Vale –contestó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

House echó a andar hacia el pasillo, pero antes de salir de la cocina, ella recapituló.

-¿De qué te acordaste? –le preguntó, con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

-De ti –confesó justo antes de recorrer el corto pasillo que lo separaba de la puerta principal e irse.

'

Se quedó contemplando la puerta cerrada hasta que, después de un tiempo no determinado, Pet salió de la despensa.

-Ya tengo la masa –comentó, decidido a fingir que no había visto nada.

-Pues vamos allá –despertó ella yendo a por su bandeja y dándose cuenta de que estaba en el suelo. Al verla allí tirada y con todas las galletas esparcidas por el mármol, empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Pet, empezando a preocuparse.

-No las oí caerse –dijo entre risas.

Anne apareció ya limpia, con Jack al lado.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –consultó Lisa.

-Hace un rato –generalizó Jack. –Estaba con ayudando a Anne a limpiarse. Algo que por cierto, tú también deberías hacer… -comentó al verla llena de harina. -¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien –respondió sonriente después de pensarlo unos segundos.

Y por primera vez en 3 días, decía la completa y absoluta la verdad.

'

'

"_Que no hay nada más… Mientras nuestras bocas se quieran besar…"_

_Zapatero._ Manolo García.


End file.
